


Ashamed of Me

by Ruquas



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot thought, for some weird reason, that he wasn't worth more than a quick fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashamed of Me

There were a few things Nathan knew about Eliot. One of these things was, that Eliot thought, for some weird reason, that he wasn't worth more than a quick fuck, let alone a relationship. And for this reason it wasn't a big surprise for Nathan to find a packed bag next to the door and another one sitting on the couch, waiting to be filled. “Eliot?”. At least he came before Eliot was finished.

 

Eliot came out of the bathroom, a forced smile on his lips. It looked more like a grimace, though. “Hey. A few seconds, okay? Then I'm finished with packing.”. Nathan sighed and shook his head. “No.”. Confused, Eliot looked up. “What?”. “You're not going to finish.”, Nathan said and knew at the same moment that it didn't came out right. Eliot's faked smile fell just to be replaced by a hurt look in his eyes. “Of course.”, the young man whispered. “She doesn't want to see me. I wouldn't want to see me either, if I was her. I'm just getting my jacket.”, Eliot said in a broken voice. Nathan could tell that Eliot wanted to cry. He ran after Eliot and stopped him from getting his favourite jacket. “No, I didn't meant it like that. Maggie and I... we're not going to try it. I don't want to.”, he tried to explain. Eliot looked up with tears in his eyes. “N..no?”, he asked in a hopeful voice. “but why?”.

 

Nathan had to swallow down his anger towards these men and women who broke Eliot like this. “I have you.”, he answered and stroked a strand of hair out of Eliot's face. “I love you, Eliot and I told her that.”. Now Eliot was crying. “You told her?”, he asked as if he couldn't believe his ears. Or trust Nathan's voice. “Of course. Why wouldn't I tell her?”. Eliot tried to say something but whatever it was, it was cut of by a small sob. Careful he hugged Eliot and kissed him on the top of his hair.

 

“Don't ever even think that I'm ashamed of you, Eliot.”


End file.
